It Was I
by Jamie8
Summary: Ron and Draco talk about the night that Harry died. Please R/R!!!!


"Come on, tell me."  
  
"Tell you what? I don't have any idea what you are talking about. Now leave me alone."  
  
"You're not going anywhere. Not until you tell me what happened."  
  
"What happened when?"  
  
"You know damn well what I am talking about so stop playing games and tell me!"  
  
"I would tell you whatever you want if you just tell me what it is that you want to know."  
  
"I can't believe that you are playing stupid with me, but since I want to know what happened I guess that I will go along with it. I want you to tell me what happened when the night when Harry died. You were the only one that was there so that means that you are the only one that can tell us what happened that night."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Is that the best answer that you can give me?"  
  
"Yes, because that is the only answer that I got."  
  
"But you were there, therefore you should know what happened."  
  
"Why won't you fucking listen to me when I tell you that I have absolutely no clue as to what the hell you are talking about!?" he asked getting frustrated.  
  
"Why can't you for one minute drop the facade and tell me the truth? How hard is it for once in you life not to be an arrogant bastard?"  
  
"I am NOT an arrogant bastard for your information."  
  
"Well you sure are doing a good job of acting like it."  
  
"Why am I wasting my time here with you? I have much better things to do than sit here and be insulted be you of ALL people."  
  
"And what exactly is it that you have that is better than being here? Hanging out with you so called friends?"  
  
"How dare you insult the people that I consider my friends. Is that the only reason that you came down here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Malfoy, you know why I am here."  
  
"Clearly I don't or else I would have already told you so that you would get away from me, Weasel."  
  
"For the last time I want to know what happened to Harry the night that he was killed."  
  
"Well why the hell didn't you say that in the first place?"  
  
"I did, you great prat! Now tell me!"  
  
"Oh I just bet that you would love to know wouldn't you?" Draco said teasingly. "And why should I tell you exactly?"  
  
"Cause if you don't, you are going to wish that you had never been born."  
  
"Oh now is that a threat?"  
  
"What the fuck do you think?" Ron said raising his voice.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes then."  
  
"Stop playing games and fucking tell me Malfoy! I am losing my patience!" Ron screamed in the blonde Slytherin's face.  
  
"Temper, temper Weasel. You know you really try to control it or else one day you might say the wrong thing to the wrong person and they might end up kicking your ass."  
  
"Now are you the one that is threatening me?"  
  
"No. I am merely warning you. And now that I have, I think that I will be going."  
  
"And where exactly do you think that you are going? You still haven't told me what happened that night."  
  
"I know that I haven't. But I will tell you, just not tonight," Draco turned to leave.  
  
Ron hurried to the door, blocking the only exit.  
  
"You aren't leaving until you tell me what happened and I am not taking no for an answer. You will have to kill me to get past," Ron said bravely, drawing his wand.  
  
"Well I guess that I am going to have to kill you," Draco said, not smiling.  
  
With that Draco too pulled out his wand and muttered the simple killing curse. He stepped over Ron's lifeless body and left the room. He changed his mind right after he stepped out.  
  
He turned around and bent down to whisper in the dead boy's ear, "Why couldn't you have waited? I told you that I would tell you and I would have, but no you just had to know now. What a stupid mistake. Now I will tell you although I doubt that it will make any difference to you seeing as you're already dead. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you. . ." Draco got up from his kneeling position on the floor and started to exit the room again.  
  
"I was the one that sent Harry to his death. I was the one that led him into Voldemort's trap. And I was the one that was rewarded the highest honor. You see Voldemort never trusted that I was 100 percent on his side, so he gave me a test. I know that I always said and acted like I loved Harry but I guess that deep down I really didn't. I was given my test and I passed with flying colors. I guess if you were still alive you would be wondering what the test was, and you know that I wouldn't tell you straight off the bat but I guess this time I won't keep you waiting even though you have all the time in the world now. Not to beat around the bush any longer. . . it was I who killed Harry."  
  
Draco Malfoy left the room and walked out of Hogwarts castle to join his Master at his side. 


End file.
